And I'm Still Confused
by jUsT-CAuSe-I-cAN
Summary: I was sitting comfortably in bed, eyes glued to the computer in my lap, and music blaring from the earphones in my ears. Nothing unusual, just a perfectly average Saturday night for me. At least, it was average. That ended once I popped that DVD into my laptop.
1. Just an Introduction

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

I'm not too sure about how it happened. Actually, I'm not sure at all, I had no idea whatsoever about what had been going on and to this day I still don't. Nonetheless, I'm going to relay the events to you.

It was two years ago, sometime in November, the month before I would turn fifteen. It must've been the weekend,a Saturday probably, because it was too early to have been winter break and I didn't have school the next day. I was sitting on my twin bed with my laptop on my lap, not an unusual sight then, I couldn't drive yet so there wasn't much to do. I had earphones in my ears more than half the time, so that probably should be included in the description too. Every so often, and it's still a habit of mine, I would reach up and run my fingers through my choppy hair, though there wasn't much to run through.

My hair was very short and layered then, not quite a pixie cut, but my ears were still mostly visible. Normally my red-orange hair would've been styled to be artfully messy, but it was late and I wasn't planning on going anywhere, so the strands of hair sort of just did what they wanted. Some stuck out at angles, others hung limply downwards. I was probably in some Nike shorts and a white t-shirt, which basically was my stay-at-home-all-day uniform.

In other words, it was a perfectly average Saturday night for me.

Please note that I said **was. **

It **was **an average night, up until I popped that DVD into my laptop. **  
**

It's not like there had been anything wrong with the disc before, no, I had watched The Little Mermaid plenty of times. It was one my all-time favorite Disney movies. But this time was _very _different.

Everything was fine at first, I was thoroughly enjoying myself, watching Sebastian and all those other sea creatures sing _Under the Sea. _At some point in the song, though, the enjoyment took and immediate U-turn into creeped out as hell. I can't remember what part of the song that it was at, but I do remember that all the characters just stopped and stared at me.

No, I'm not crazy. It happened. Sebastian, Ariel, Flounder, and all those other underwater animals just stopped their musical number and _looked _at me. Those animated characters just turned their little animated heads to the screen and stared me in the face. It wasn't even an angry stare, or at least a slightly unnerving stare, but more of an inquisitive one. Still, though, cartoons shouldn't be able to do that.

Needless to say, I flipped a shit and skipped over a small chunk of the movie. I don't remember how much, but I do remember that there was more staring during _Poor Unfortunate Souls._ Even those creeper eels looked at me. Ariel still looked curious, but Ursala, Flotsam, and Jetsam were smiling like they wanted to kill me and eat my innards.

I took out the movie after that.

Then, being the genius fourteen-year-old I _so_ was, I decided that it would be _such_ a better idea to try another one. Another _Disney _one, at that.

So into the laptop Hercules went.

As should've been expected, more staring occurred. Still the same, too, it was either curious-five-year-old-looking-at-shiny-things staring or I'm-a-psycho-killer-and-I'm-going-to-eat-you staring.

After, thank whatever God there might be, I decided to be a person of normal intelligence again and stop watching the Disney movies. Or any movies for that matter.

I ejected the disc, tossed it aside, and then shut my laptop down completely. My digital clock read 1:00AM, and though that time actually could've been considered a little early for me, I pulled the chain on my lamp and, ignoring the fact that I still hadn't taken my makeup off, slipped underneath my blankets.

Despite the previous events, I actually fell asleep really easily.

This is where things start to get even weirder.

* * *

**Painfully short, I know. I just need to see peoples' reactions to this. I know, the whole "Gurl transported in2 Disney omg so kewl!1!1!" thing is _extremely _overused. Believe me, I do. I'm actually a little ashamed of writing this, but I got the idea and so I just went with it.  
**

**I need some feedback on whether or not to continue this, so please review. Favorite and follow if you like it.  
**

**And, yes, there will be some cursing in this fic. A few F-bombs here and there, and things like that, but nothing too major. This is rated T, people.  
**


	2. Definitely Not a Good Way to Start a Day

**I'm ba-ack! **

**Longer chapter hopefully...  
**

* * *

I woke up what felt like mere moments later, only to immediately sit up, panting and in a cold sweat. My hair was noticeably wet, clinging to the skin on my neck from the moisture. Shaking rather violently, I threw off my blankets and proceeded to kick them unceremoniously down to the end of my bed. I just there for while, leaning back on my hands, which placed a bit behind and on either side of me for support, and gasping frantically for air. After what must've been a good five minutes, I sucked in a few deep, calming breaths, tugged my fingers through the tangles in my hair, and tried to force the apparently distressing dream I had just had back into my memory.

Unfortunately, all I managed to get was a bunch of glittery blue swirls and a pair of blurry red and black shapes. Feeling frustrated, sweaty, and in no mood to go back to sleep, I proceeded to turn my lamp back on, albeit agitatedly. The chain bounced back against the lamp post from the unnecessary force I had used to pull it with, I probably summoned the strength from my way-too-early morning grouchiness, and it made a light clinking sound. For no other reason other than that, according to my clock, it was almost three AM and that I was just awoken from a potentially peacefully sleep by a mystery dream, I found the clinking sound extremely annoying. I expressed my annoyance by yanking on the metal chord with even more power than the first time, and the resulting snap ultimately proved it to solve none of my problems.

Aggressively hurtling the chain I had just unattached from my lamp across the room and sighing loudly in exasperation, I decided that it had actually created another one.

It was around this point that I heard a muffled, high pitched giggle sound from across the room. I froze completely, not sure if it would be a good idea to turn to find the source of the sound. Whether it was or not, however, my curiosity won over both my fear and my better judgement. I slowly turned my head to the side, and after some preparation, forced my eyes to turn with it.

As soon as my brain could grasp the fact that I was looking at _Mickey fucking Mouse, _I immediately regretted my decision. Of course, I only managed even basic comprehension of my situation after quite a bit of staring.

"Er... Hey, there." _Mickey Mouse_ said, no doubt trying to ease the awkward silence. Shockingly enough, though, the only thing that hearing the famous cartoon character that just randomly showed up in my bedroom speak to me did was trigger my freak-out mode. My basic reaction was screaming, though it was scratchy and quiet sounding due to the fact that I hadn't spoken since I woke up, then scrambling back, and finally tumbling backwards off my bed. As I was falling, I felt a sudden pain on the right side of my head, and then pain in the rest of my body once I hit the floor.

I lightly placed a hand to the area damage on my head, and felt a warm, sticky liquid. My hand was quickly withdrawn, however, after a painful attempt to put pressure on the wound. As I examined the red on my fingers and palm, I found that whatever injury I had just done to caused to myself was indeed bleeding.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" I heard the same squeaky voice from earlier worriedly ask. My head whipped around to see Mickey jogging towards me, and I just as fast remembered why I had been panicking.

The room started to spin as I fell back onto my elbows. I'm not sure if it was my head injury, the movement of turning so quickly, or my hysteria that caused me to faint. Probably a mix of all three. But what I do know is that the last thing I heard was the pounding of my heart in my ears, and that the last thing I saw was Mickey's slowly fading form standing over me.

* * *

"She could see us! I told you 'dis was 'de girl!" I heard an accented voice say.

_"What kind of accent is that...?" _Was the first thing I thought as I tried to open my brown eyes, only managing to make my eyelids flutter a little.

"I know, I know! I should've believed you, Sebastian," A mouse-like voice responded to the mystery-accented one. "But the important thing is that she's here now, and that we got to her first."

_"Are they talking about _me_? Who are they anyways? Where's 'here'? Aren't I in my room?"_ Question raced through my mind. I shifted around a bit, slowly coming to my senses. But the moment I moved my head I became aware of the pain on the right side of it, and lay still again.

"_Shhh, _I think she's waking up." Said the high-pitched voice again.

_"Okay, who is that and why do they sound like they're on helium?" _I thought, and made a second attempt at opening my eyes. Unlike the first try, however, this one was successful. My vision was blurry at first, but as I turned my head to scan my surroundings I could still make out enough of my surroundings to know that I definitely was _not _in my bedroom. My room didn't consist mainly of the colors white and blue, and it didn't have various medical machines in it_. _It was pretty obvious that I was in a hospital, though I couldn't remember why. After blinking and rubbing my eyes a few times, my vision cleared, and I achingly sat up. The effort of the action caused my head to hurt quite a bit more, but I ignored it. As soon as I reached a sitting position, however, and realized something new about the room I was in, I found that forgetting about the pain wasn't so hard. In fact, forgetting about most everything suddenly wasn't so hard.

What I'm trying to say is, all my thoughts basically came to a screeching halt once I saw that the hospital room was a _cartoon_. That the bed I was in was a cartoon. That the heart monitor next to me was a cartoon.

That everything.

Was._  
_

A cartoon.

It was animated. It was_ not real._ Or, at least, it shouldn't have been.

My gazed stopped on the two characters in front of me, who, no doubt, were the ones talking earlier, and I found that they weren't any more real than anything else. Standing in front of me with concerned expressions were Mickey Mouse and Sebastian- Does he even have a last name?- the crab.

"Hi-ya!" Mickey grinned and waved halfheartedly, once he saw that it didn't look like I was going to freakout again. My mouth, which I hadn't really noticed was opened until that point, bobbed up and down as I searched for words. The only thing that came out, though, was some chocking sounds.

"You okay?" The mouse took a shot at communicating with me again.

"Uh-huh," My higher-than-usual voice cracked halfway through the lie. I had deemed it best not to just get up and run away, on account of my current injury, and just did my best to pretend that I wasn't about to have a panic attack. "Where am I?"

"Oh, you're in Disney. I'm Mickey Mouse, and this is Sebast-"

"I know who you are." I cut him off mid sentence, deciding to feel bad about how rude it was later. "What do you mean I'm in Disney?"

"Er- it's kind of like another universe," The mouse explained, my interruption obviously having thrown him off a bit. "Or I guess dimension would be a better word for it. Have you ever heard the theory that every time something happens, an alternate universe is made from any other thing that could've happened instead?"

I nodded, even though I had absolutely no idea what he was talking about.

"Well, that's kind of like what Disney is. Disney is a dimension, or universe, created from the movies that Walt, or I guess the whole Disney franchise, made. Did that make any sense to you?"

"... Sure," Again, it was a lie. A thinly veiled one, at that.

Mickey, though, moved right along as if he believed it.

"Got any more questions?" He asked.

Though I had too many to count, I simply said, "Just two. First, is _everything _a cartoon? And second, is he going to say anything?" On the later question I jerked my head towards Sebastian, who had remained stationed awkwardly on the small round table at the foot of my hospital bed, but cringed as the pain on the side of my head flared up again and reminded me of my wound. "Oh, and what happened to my head?"

"It's not like I've had an opening ta' say much." The crustacean indignantly replied.

Mickey gave a squeaky chuckle, and proceeded to answer my questions, "That's true, ya' know. Sebastian really hasn't had much of a chance to get in on the conversation. And as for your first question, yep! Everything here in Disney is a cartoon! Don't you worry, though, you'll get used to it. And your head? You fell off of your bed when you saw us in your room, and bonked your head on the corner of the table next to it. You know, the one with that lamp on top of it, the lamp that you pulled the chain off of?"

A slight blush spread across my cheeks, as last night's events came back to me. Too add to my embarrassment, the mouse was obviously teasing me about it.

"What do you mean 'when you saw _us' _?" I tried to change the subject. "Was Sebastian there too?"

Mickey opened his mouth to answer but Sebastian beat him to it, "Yes, I was 'der! I was da' one who found ya in de' first place!"

"Found me? What does- er- you know what, I don't even want to know. My brain's too fried as is."

I tried to just focus on what Mickey had said earlier, and went over his words in my mind. But then a sudden thought occurred to me, and though I already had a pretty good idea what the answer would be, I asked about it anyways, "Wait, if everything's a cartoon, does that mean that I...?"

My hand rose slowly as my sentence trailed off, and I half-pointed a finger at myself.

The mouse laughed lightly again before giving me a vague reply, "Why don't you look at your hands?"

I did. They were animated, just as everything else was. Even though on the inside I really just wanted to freak out and run as far away from here as I could, on the outside I tried to remain as expressionless as possible. But, I'm pretty sure my eyes were still as wide as saucers.

_"That answer was obvious, and should have been expected." _I scolded myself, even though I knew my brain had done anything but expect _any _of what was happening.

"Is 'dat really all 'de questions ya got?" Sebastian's voice cut through my state of shock. "'Cause believe me, 'der's a lot more ta' answer."

I tiredly shook my head and sighed through my nose, before gently flopping back down on the bed.

"Later..." I answered quietly as I shut my eyes. I was completely exhausted at this point, both physically and mentally, and really just wanted to be left alone.

"Okey-dokey, then, we'll just let you rest." I heard Mickey's voice across the room, and foot steps going away from me. "If you need anything, just hit that buzzer on the table by your bed, and someone will come help you."

"Hm..." I gave a sound of acknowledgement, but didn't look at whatever buzzer he was talking about.

I listened to the sound of the door opening, and then to it shutting. But halfway through it closing, the noise stopped, and I heard Mickey's voice again.

"I know you know me, but I never got your name?"

"Samantha!" I testily called back with out looking up or opening my eyes, eager for the mouse to leave.

The relieving sound of the door closing completely rang out, and I tried to force my mind and body to relax, to no avail.

There was just _way _too much that just happened.

_"Hey, maybe you'll just wake up in your bedroom again," _I comforted myself. _"And this will all turn out to be some sort of weird dream."_

I didn't sleep a wink, but kept a grip on the hope that this really was a crazy dream, and that it would end soon.

Maybe I could keep myself sane for a little longer.

* * *

**Oh my god. Fuck you writers block. Fuck you.**

**This took soooooo long. _So. Very. Long._  
**

**But, finally, it is done, and I hope you guys like it. **

**By the way, I only had halfway spell-checked this. Or went over it. Why? Because I was lazy, and because I really just wanted to be done.  
**

**So, what I mean is, I'm not to sure how good this is. You people can hate me later, I'll join in.  
**

**Bring it on, guys. *pulls shield made with Nokia phones out of nowhere* Bring it on.  
**

***cough*favorite follow and review*cough*  
**


End file.
